What You Wish For
by saintrevenge
Summary: Two calls were made pleading for help - one to Dean and one to Castiel. Both had the same cryptic message: Come to Rivergrove, Oregon. There they soon find that Gabriel has set a trap for them to fall in love, and until they are the two can't leave. Can Dean overcome his objection that he's straight to realize Cas was made for him? Will Castiel realize the things he feels for Dean?
1. The Trickery Begins

**A/N: **This is my first ever fanfic that I've ever let anyone outside of my close group of friends read. Be gentle please!

* * *

Gabriel had been called several names in all of his many years - asshole, jerk, meddler, trickster and he'd even done a stint as Loki. He'd enjoyed all the rhyme and reason behind each name and often felt it was the reward of a hard day's trickery. But there was one name he cherished above all others and that was brother. Gabe was a family man, through and through. He enjoyed the chaos of being a part of his crazy dysfunctional band of brothers and sisters and felt at peace when he was with them. He loved taking care of his family even when they didn't particularly take care of him.

Hell, Lucifer had almost killed him. Would have, if it hadn't been another one of his careful tricks. Didn't mean that he loved the bastard any less. He just had to be careful and wait out one of his older brothers. Make sure that he didn't know he was still alive. When his hints helped the Winchesters, he'd sat back to watch the story unfold. Though he did admit that being in hiding wasn't the most glamorous of gigs. He missed the action and pizazz of being out and having people know about it.

But Gabriel had to be sure that things quieted down before he went back to his merry mischief. He'd tried the whole helping first hand thing and would have died for his effort. When he'd reviewed the situation, Gabe had decided that he was just going to sit that one out. Wait until the big players were off the field before he made his continued existence known.

When he'd heard that Lucifer and Michael being trapped in the cage, he'd thought about coming out and just living life as a good little angel. But then he'd seen how Castiel and the Winchesters had mourned his loss and remembered that there was a reason that Cas had always been his favorite. Even if he was hopelessly naïve. And let's face it - when was Gabe _ever_ the good little angel? That was _not_ his style.

So Gabriel wanted to do something special for him, which is why he'd been waiting for the careful moment from which he could finally come into the spotlight again. He had seen the look that sometimes entered Castiel's eyes when he looked at Dean and he'd come up with an excellent plan, if he didn't mind his saying so. The time to reveal it was almost upon them. He just had to make perfectly sure everything was ready before he could raise the curtain.

And of course, he had to get all the pieces into place. But that would be easy, since he knew how Dean was craving some of the old life he'd left behind. Sure, he pretended to be happy to be living a normal life and at times Gabriel thought he might actually be happy. But then he'd stop whatever menial boring normal task he was doing and stare off into space. This look would go over his face as if he were imagining being somewhere else, doing anything else. Perhaps he was even missing his brother and friend desperately.

And that's how Gabe knew he could get Dean to where he wanted him. Castiel, on the other hand, had been notoriously absent as of late. Oh, he knew all about Raphael's little plan to bring Michael and Lucifer back and restore the apocalypse to where they'd left off. He'd even heard that Cas was opposing their idiot brother and was going to find a way to make sure that they all got to choose what they did with their lives. But Gabriel knew there were more important things to worry about than an idiot trying to cause trouble.

Like Cas' happiness. That was extremely important to Gabe at the moment. Hell, he'd always taken care of Castiel since they were little and he wasn't going to stop now. No, he had to make his brother happy again and damn the consequences! He especially had to make sure it was before Castiel got his powers back up to their full level. It just would not be good if Gabe went through all this trouble and Cas somehow managed to wiggle his way out of Gabe's careful trap that had been almost a year in the making.

With a last check over all that he'd put in place and a thorough analysis of the final details finished, Gabriel sent messages to both Dean and Castiel. He mimicked each of their voices and left a voicemail with a desperate plea for the others' assistance. He left an address and nothing else.

It was a pretty transparent trick but Dean and Cas hadn't been in contact since Sam had gone into the pit and he was hedging his bets that they would come right away. It really was the only way he could imagine them getting the two dunderheads their own slice of fairy tale ending. A trick, a trap and maybe even a little surprise were in order and Gabe couldn't wait for the wheels to start rolling.


	2. Dean's Call

**A/N:** So I'm going to be trying to post new chapters every ten to fourteen days or so unless I get into a crazy writing mood.

* * *

You have one new message and one saved message. New message:

There was the sounds of lots of rattling and the unmistakable noise of the phone hitting the ground. In the background Castiel's voice was heard as the rattling noise started again. "Out of all of God's creations, you are the one which I despise above all others."

After another moment Cas' voice was much clearer as he said, "Dean I am sorry that I am calling. I am in desperate need of your assistance. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to explain but can you please meet me in Rivergrove, Oregon? Please hurry here as soon as you can. I would not call if it were not an emergency."

As the new message played, Dean's emotions came crashing in. Since Sam had sacrificed himself by making sure Lucifer and Michael were trapped in the cage, the eldest of the Winchester boys had taken to keeping all emotions save anger locked inside a nice little compartment in his heart. Dean didn't really look at it often, nor did he allow himself to dwell on any of the events leading up to losing Sam or the events thereafter.

He pretended to be happy with Lisa and Ben because it was what was expected of him. He'd made Sammy a promise and he sure as hell wasn't breaking it. Hell, he hadn't felt the butt of a gun in his palm for far too long. Giving up hunting was the hardest thing that Dean had ever done. Sometimes, he woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the ceiling wishing he was with Sam again. Instead of the neutral painted one that stared at him from his room with Lisa, he longed for the cracked ceilings of the dive motels he had slept under almost his whole life.

Yes, he missed his old life more than he'd ever care to admit so the message from Cas had been a godsend. Dean hadn't seen the angel in far too long and he would admit that he missed his bizarre naivete. The message had started out hysterically – pure, unadulterated humor that only Castiel's technical ineptitude could manage. Only the angel could curse without actually using any of the curse words Dean would have used.

As the message continued, however, Dean lost the unconscious grin that had spread across his face. His hazel eyes narrowed in concentration as he listened intently. His mouth pulled down at the corners to form a frown as he replayed the message and took down the details. He was so focused on what Cas had been saying he unconsciously let the phone continue to his saved message:

You have one saved message. Saved message:

"Hey Dean, it's me Sam. I know we haven't been talking much lately and stuff but... I could really use your help on this gig so if you want to give me a call back, that'd be great. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, okay? I miss you big brother. Bye."

Sam's words cut into Dean like barbs. Shit, why had he been so stubborn before? It wasn't like Dean was a saint. Hell, he was pretty far from it. Sammy had needed him and Dean had turned him away in spite. If only he had known how short of a time the two of them would have together...

With a weary sigh, Dean snapped his phone shut and tossed it away from him. As he sat back on the creaky work stool and ran a slightly grease stained hand through his short brown hair, he sighed again in frustration and began to make his plans for what he'd be doing as soon as he got off of work. Of course he had to go help Castiel, that was what friends were for and if he were perfectly honest he'd had enough of this "happy" ever after deal.

He had no idea what he was going to tell Lisa, though. It was just another fight waiting to happen but he didn't see any other choice. It honestly seemed that ever since Dean had showed up on Lisa's doorstep eight months back, everything was an argument. They fought over everything – his record collection, what they were going to watch on television, how he did certain things... Stupid shit for the most part, but then a lot of things about how he chose to live his life.

He just wished that she would go ahead and make an ultimatum he'd be forced to break so he could get out of the hell he'd been living in. Dean wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize what he had going but he wasn't going to make what obviously wasn't working continue to not work. He'd honestly tried at first, gave it his all. It wasn't his fault that Lisa turned out to be a harpy.

With a grimace, Dean headed over to the time clock to punch back in from lunch. Hopefully, his gesture of not taking off without notice would be appreciated but with the look Steve was giving him, he doubted it. Asshole. Why he'd ever accepted Lisa's brother's offer, he'd never know. Maybe to actually put food on Ben's table as honestly as he could do. Sammy would laugh if he found out he was working like an illegal immigrant.

True, he could have forged some documents to make sure that he could get a job but he wasn't sure how the whole background check would work out for him. He'd never tested it, and hadn't wanted to try at a place he was starting a life. No easier way for Dean to end up in prison. Not that he'd minded prison so much, he'd actually had a little bit of fun. Hell, they had a mean recipe for chicken. But some things were better to not do and say that he did. Plus, Lisa probably wouldn't have brought Ben to visit him if he had ended up in the joint.

So he'd taken offer to work under the table and he'd done a pretty good job of it. He'd followed all the rules to the T until that one time he'd wanted to go get a beer at the local watering hole 'cause there was a good game on. The Chiefs had been playing the Packers and he'd had to catch it. When he'd taken off early, Dean thought he was in the clear until he came home several hours later to Lisa waiting in the driveway with a scowl and a demand to know where he'd been. That one he'd definitely regretted, 'cause his ears were _still_ ringing over that tongue lashing.

He rubbed an exhausted hand over his face, imagining the fight to come before going back to the Jeep Ranger he'd been working on before his break. Dean wanted to make sure he at least finished the body work he'd been doing before he took off. The guys he worked with were pretty nice and he'd hate to leave them with more work to do when he left.

He finished off the rest of his shift and punched out. As he was walking by the shop's office, Lisa's brother Steve gave him a once over with a grunt. It was obvious that the fat, balding man of fifty despised him and honestly, Dean could give a flying fuck.

At least he would be seeing his best friend soon. Being able to see Castiel for the first time in a long time was going to be what helped him get through the hell he was about to go through. He wondered how Cas had been doing since they'd lost touch. Dean had gone to Lisa's and Cas had returned to heaven.

As he climbed into the truck he'd started driving at Lisa's insistence, Dean itched with whatever fight was waiting for him in Rivergrove. He knew it was going to be a good one if he was headed to where that Croatoan virus had hit when he and Sam had been in the town. Dean was aching with an almost physical longing for the road and a good brawl. He knew Sam wouldn't find fault with his going to help Cas. Hell, he'd probably be disappointed he wasn't already on the road.

He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was already home and sitting in the place he normally parked. Putting it in park, he locked up the truck and waved at the nosy neighbor across the street. Mrs. Fieldman opened her mouth to start her usual interrogation but Dean was already inside the garage before she got a word out.

Once he was in the garage he ran a loving hand over the 1967 Chevy Impala he'd inherited from his dad. Raising the cloth cover he'd put over her he stroked his thumb over her headlight. "Soon, baby. Just a few more minutes and we'll be back on the road again." Dean said with a fond smile. There were few things he loved more than that Impala, and it'd bugged the hell out of him to drive Lisa's truck these past few months.

With one last fond pat on the car's hood, he walked to the doorway into the house and unlocked the final door separating him from the road. As he crossed through the kitchen to the back stairway up to the master bedroom, he heard Ben watching some crappy show in the living room. As his booted foot raised to start his ascent onto the second level, he could have sworn he heard the Ghostfacer's theme song. There was no way that those idiots had got a television deal. No way. Shaking his head, he started climbing the steps.

When he eventually got to the bedroom he shared with Lisa when he was "a good boy," Dean pulled the military issue duffle bag out from under the bed and started to pull his clothing from the drawers of the dresser to his left. He tossed every piece of clothing he had (admittedly not much) into the bag. As the sack began to fill up, he tried to dial Castiel back. The first time it went straight to voicemail so he tried again.

Castiel's message was still the same ridiculous one from before – he had to teach the angel how to use a cell. This time, if he had more than a second to catch his breath, he would. Sure, Bobby had set Cas up with the cell but he hadn't bothered to teach him how to use it.

As he finished up with his clothing and moved on to the other necessities and items he couldn't live without (mainly the acoustic guitar signed by all the members of Led Zeppelin, the computer that Sammy had taken with him everywhere and his dad's leather jacket) Lisa walked in and eyed the items piling on her bed with a noticeable scowl.

"Dean, what in the hell are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" she said, her voice bordering somewhere between anger and irritation.

"Castiel, a friend of mine, called and asked for help with a gig." Dean replied as he shrugged into the leather jacket. As he slung the laptop bag's strap across his body and shouldered the guitar's well loved case he looked at her to gauge how mad she was. Definitely couch material mad, from the look on her face. Reaching down to pick up his duffle bag, he noticed her voice rise and shift away from irritation and toward anger.

"And you're going because...? I thought you'd given up all that crap when you showed up on our doorstep. You're just going to run off without taking mind to the fact that Steve needs you in the garage? And what about Ben? His science fair is this weekend and you promised you'd be there." Lisa growled.

"What do you want me to do Lisa? Turn my back on my friend and what might be a life saving job? Cas never calls and before when I was a hunter, he only called when the shit was hitting the fan. Or would you like for the apocalypse to come rolling on in?" Dean's voice left the range of aggravation and journeyed into that of angry disbelief as he spoke. Did Lisa think that Dean was running Castiel a carton of eggs?

He watched her face muscles work for minute before she got that ugly expression she'd been wearing since he started doing things against her plans for him. It was sort of like she smelled bad fish, her mouth pulling down in the corners and her eyes slitting to resemble a snake's. As he watched her for a beat, he knew she was going to say something horrible.

"You know what? You want to go so bad, go ahead and go. But know this – if you leave, don't you ever expect to come back." Lisa snarled.

Thank God, she'd finally issued that ultimatum he'd been hoping for. It was almost a relief to have that last unbreakable threat out there. Finally, Dean wouldn't have to worry about living a life he hated anymore. Outwardly, he showed no signs of the weary acceptance he felt on the inside, instead he continued on with his anger.

"You want to play that game Lisa? Fine! I'll come get my stuff as soon as I can." Dean barked back in response.

Without a backwards glance he turned on his heel and stormed past her, his shoulder barely brushing hers as he walked around her and through the door. Finally, he was going to be away from the woman who had caused him nothing but hell these past eight months. As he stomped down the stairs, he saw Ben's converse shoes just in his line of vision. The kid had a hangdog expression on his face and Dean was sad to see it.

Hell, the whole reason he'd tried so hard for so long was because of Ben. That kid was going to be awesome when he grew up. Dean was sad he wasn't going to be able to see it.

"Dean, are you really going?" Ben asked in a sad tone of voice.

"I have to Ben. You know about all the bad things out there. My friend wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Dean said before he continued, "I'm sorry I'm going to miss your science fair."

"It was just a stupid paper mache volcano, anyways." Ben muttered with a shrug. "I'm just sad you and Mom are breaking up. There's no way for you two to stay together?" A hopeful look was definitely in his eyes when he asked that last question.

"Kid, it hasn't been working with your mom and me for a while. I'm sorry... I really wish we could have had that happy ever after together." Dean rubbed his face with a hand before he dropped it and checked his watch. "I need to get going buddy. I'll be back after this, though, I promise." As he walked past Ben, he gave the kid's hair a ruffle.

"'Bye Dean." Ben said, his big brown eyes doleful.

Dean walked out of the house and into the garage, his face determined. Putting his duffle bag down he yanked the canvas cover off with a flourish. He stood still a minute to admire the beauty of his car before getting the keys out from his pocket and unlocking the door. Dean pushed his gear in behind the driver's seat and opened the garage door before he sat down in the driver's seat.

Cranking the ignition, he grinned as the engine roared to life. Music sweeter to his ears than Zeppelin's "Black Dog." Patting the dashboard affectionately, Dean puts his booted foot down on the brake and put the car into drive. As he eased slowly off the brake and turned right out onto the street, he let go of the stress involved with Lisa and headed out to do what he was born to do.


	3. Castiel's Call

**A/N:** This chapter was a bit hard to write and I have no idea how easy it is to read. It feels a bit repetitive but when I've reread it to proof read, it actually sounded okay. I'll leave that for you guys to judge.

Fair warning, though, this fic is going to be a bit long. At least, that's my intention. I sort of see their relationship similar to Snape and Harry's in The Marriage Stone and before it went on indefinite hiatus, they were just getting to the point of love after 77 chapters. Not that these two are going to take that long, just the example I'm using.

Anyways, I'd love to hear more feedback and critiques of what I've done so far. What do you guys think is going to happen when Dean and Cas find out what's going on? Anything you want to see incorporated from the show?

* * *

You have one new message and thirty seven saved messages. New message:

"Cas, when are you going to change that message? I must have told you how to do it and even showed you how ten times now. Anyways, I could really use your help on this gig. Things are getting crazy out of control and I could really use some of that special angel voodoo of yours. I'm in Rivergrove, Oregon. Don't really have time to go into more details. See you when you get here."

Heaven was at war and Castiel was on the opposing team. Ever since the Winchesters had defied all logic to end the apocalypse, the angels had been in a state of anarchy. No one knew what to do until Raphael stepped up and took control of heaven and put it to order with the express purpose of restarting the apocalypse. It really didn't help Cas' case that Raphael was the strongest angel that still lived. Castiel did not hope to defeat him as things currently stood – even with his ragtag group of fellow rebels.

It was a rare thing for the angel of Thursday. Never before had he been called to lead and he wasn't sure how he was liking the feeling. He was normally a follower, through and through yet here he was protesting against the continuation of something that would take away his new found freedom. Thanks to Sam and Dean, Castiel now saw that every being should have the right to his or her own destiny. Cas understood now why God had granted man free will and was thankful for the experiences that had opened his eyes. And God had to be approving of Castiel, otherwise why would he still be around in his favorite vessel?

When Cas had first stood upon the marble steps to the courthouse of Raphael's favorite version of heaven to speak out against the plan, there had been total silence. Castiel had only just been allowed back and his powers were almost nonexistent. Many of his peers saw him as crazy to speak out, to rebel yet again.

But others looked upon Castiel with a new found respect in some cases and awe in others. He spoke of the freedom to make your own destiny and how the angels shouldn't follow the plan of the apocalypse just because it was foretold. Cas used the fact that he had not only been resurrected but was back in the very form in which he died as proof of God's blessing.

Many had listened that day, and several had even heard. But when Raphael had stood up from his seat at the top of the stairs and spoken against Castiel, he had lost most of his momentum. Those who had been on the edge of throwing in their allegiance had the reaffirmation they needed. In simple, concise terms Raphael compared Cas to Lucifer and Anna. He said the apocalypse would continue because it must and that the breaking of their oaths was the worst sort of treason.

Castiel had refused to back down when given the option and there had been a fight. He was beaten badly and barely escaped being killed by Raphael's blade. If it had not been for Balthazar, Cas would not have seen another day.

The other angel had been his ally for a millennium and it was only fitting that he became Castiel's second in command. Over the next few years Balthazar was very handy in persuading many angels onto Cas' side. Unfortunately, they could not remain at a standstill for long and the fights began. Before long the skirmishes became battles and the battles became a full out war.

Still, Castiel was fighting a losing battle for all of his new found allies. His strength had still not returned while Raphael's was stronger than ever. As the last remaining archangel, Raphael was the highest order of angel and was granted the strength that accompanied the position. Castiel was an angel of the second order in the best of times which normally made him much stronger than the majority of the angels which was nothing compared to the strength and power of an archangel.

That's why he was losing the war. Castiel was in desperate need of something – anything – that would give him an edge over his opponent. When he'd heard of the angelic weapon known as God's Favor, he had journeyed into every possible literary reference. The weapon was believed to grant the bearer the strength of ten archangels.

When Cas had landed on Earth to follow a lead, he had checked his phone. He didn't often check his messages and tended to let them pile up. As of late, he'd had even less reason to even look at it. Angels could communicate telepathically and he had not heard from Dean since Sam had gone into the pit. Yet if you would have asked him why he had suddenly felt the need to do so his brow would have knit in confusion and he would have suggested God had told him to. Regardless, check his phone he did.

When Dean's messaged played he was pleased to hear the other's voice. It had been far too long since the angel had spoken to his friend. One of his rare smiles had crossed his lips until he actually listened to the message. It was not his fault that technology escaped his understanding. He wouldn't even have a phone if it were not for their insistence that they be able to reach him!

Okay, those Enochian glyphs he'd carved onto their ribs to help them escape detection were another big factor if he were being completely honest. But still! He was deserving of some respect – he was an angel of the Lord, after all.

None of Castiel's thoughts or feelings made it to his face. He was, as always, reserved with his expressions. Cas wondered what Dean would do if he didn't show up. Castiel was very busy and he had many things that were more important to him than to fly off to Dean's side whenever the hunter had the inclination to call upon him for help.

But even as Cas was thinking of skipping out of going or even going much later on, he knew that he couldn't. Dean needed him. It seemed that he always needed his assistance and Castiel was not sure if he minded. Of course he would go, he would even head over to Oregon as soon as he put his affairs in order.

Luckily, angels didn't need cellphones so he was able to speak in Enochian in the general direction of Balthazar's energy without the worry of an unanswered call.

"Balthazar I am in need of your assistance." Cas thought, his brow furrowed in concentration. Shortly thereafter the tall blond angel appeared before him.

"You rang?" Balthazar asked with his usual sarcasm. Castiel didn't always understand what Balthazar's meaning, but this time he understood perfectly. Though Balthazar's vessel had a British accent which added an extra flare to any statement, especially the sarcastic ones.

"I received a call from Dean Winchester. He is in need of my help and I am unsure as to when I will be back. I will be assisting him in whatever fashion he may need before requesting his help in return. Until such a time, please lead as I would. Do not engage in combat unless it is impossible not to and do not cause trouble." Castiel instructed, his cobalt eyes determined.

"So your boyfriend called and you're running off to meet him? Just when will I get to meet the infamous Dean Winchester I've heard so much about?" Balthazar asked, an amused smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye.

"He is not my boyfri-" Castiel began to object before he caught on to the fact that Balthazar was teasing him. With a slight blush of embarrassment he said, "When we have recovered God's Favor then I will introduce the two of you."

"Well then, what are you waiting around here for? Heaven isn't going to burn down because you left me in charge for a few days. Go and get him Cas – and give him a big kiss hello for me." Balthazar said with a leer. Castiel felt his blush deepen as he watched his friend teleport away.

Castiel took a moment to sigh and collect himself before he teleported to the edge of Rivergrove. His stomach gave an excited squirm as he attempted to straighten his messy black hair. As Cas stepped forward he readied himself to see the hunter again and fight yet another battle.


	4. The Curtain Rises

**A/N: **This was meant to be a short chapter so once I had what I wanted written I figured I would go ahead and post it instead of waiting.

What did everyone think of Reading is Fundamental? I loved Crazy Cas, but I'm so glad that he's going to have no reason to become not quit right in our story.

There's also a rumor that they're going to bring Gabe back for season eight (yay!) so I'm excited about that.

What do you guys think of the rumor and the episode?

* * *

As Castiel stepped foot into the town, Gabriel grinned. Everything thus far was going exactly as he'd planned it. Dean was already waiting in the small diner that formerly served as the city's main source of socialization. Rivergrove had never been particularly large before the Croatoan virus had wiped out the populace. Now, the once comfortably busy restaurant sat empty and unloved.

Or it had before Gabe had come around to make a little magic. Now, and until Dean and Cas realized it, the town had a new life. There were pedestrians hustling around the town square, the occasional car drove by lazily and a few shouted hellos passed between those walking along the sidewalk. The attitude was something similar to the sixties, but with a facelift.

Gabriel had really enjoyed that particular era for its cookie cutter mentality and utter predictability. The men had been the breadwinners who had a sense of self worth while the women had stayed at home to be the perfect housewives. He had enjoyed knocking many such men down a few pegs and he had to admit that he missed it. When the protests had started, that had been one of his favorite moments of shining glory. No one would fault him for whispering in a few key ears and getting things to how he liked them.

Gabe had deliberately set it up to have that cheery atmosphere for exactly that reason – to make his mischief that much more fun. He knew that Cas would recognize the era and that it would probably scare the bejeasus out of Dean. Something about the hunter always on the run made Gabriel feel as if the other man would be terrified of predictability. Regardless, now was the time of action not reflection.

With a snap of his long fingers, Gabe allowed Castiel and Dean's cell phones to be able to call each other again. It'd been surprisingly simple to get control over each of the soon to be lovebirds' cells and make the calls needed to lure them to the town. Gabriel knew that he could have used human technology to do the same exact thing, but where was the fun in that?

Regardless, he'd placed the block on the calls to each phone and set up a dummy voicemail to take all of the messages that Dean left. Cas hadn't really thought to call Dean back, but that might come from his technological inadequacy. Gabe had been watching Castiel and Dean long enough to mimic their mannerisms and voices to get the desired result.

With the block lifted, Dean's calls would now go through to Castiel's phone. And with a little nudge, Gabriel put the inclination to call Cas into Dean's head once again. Now was time for the curtain to rise and the show to really begin. Oh how Gabe loved a good romance!


	5. A Pleasantville Nightmare

**A/N: **So, I've been a busy bee as of late and I have another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it! I've been burning through fanfics as of late and I'm looking for some good ones. If you guys have any good Supernatural Dean/Cas fanfics, let me know and I'll check 'em out! (I'm looking for a Snape/Harry fic too.) **  
**

I'm hoping that this season ends well and I hope that the new executive producer likes Castiel a little bit more than the current one. I do really miss Kripke, though.

Keep the reviews coming, let me know what you think is going to happen Friday!

And if anyone is part of archiveofourown, I'd love an invite! /horrible begging enter here

* * *

Dean had arrived at the diner surprised to find that the ghost town he'd left behind was quite busy and almost disgustingly cheerful. It was so perky that Dean thought that had to be why Cas had called him in. It was unnatural to be this happy and it reminded him strongly of shows like The Brady Bunch and I Dream of Jeannie. At least they made a mean bacon cheeseburger. But still, if he didn't know better Dean could almost see Andy Griffith to come strolling up the main street whistling and he could all but hear the theme song in the background.

In fact, that _was_ the Andy Griffith's show theme song playing in the background on the jukebox. With panic stricken eyes, the eldest Winchester all but dove for the cell phone in his pocket and dialed Castiel. Finally, after what had to be the fiftieth call, it went through and the other man picked up.

"Hey Cas? I'm at the diner on main street." Dean told the angel and a moment later, the blue eyed brunette was sitting across from him.

"Hello Dean. I am here, what is it you needed assistance with?" Castiel asked with his usual seriousness.

"I've been trying to reach you for two days now. What did you need help with? Not that it's not good to see you, but you could have answered the phone after the twentieth time I called you. This town is creepy as hell." The slightly taller man said, his eyes glancing at the people around him with a nervous scowl.

"I do not understand. I did not require your help. I received a call from you with a request for assistance in this town." His cobalt eyes narrowed as Cas spoke. Something was not quite right at the moment and he was picking up on it with confusion.

"You got a call? I got one from you saying you needed me here as soon as possible. I've been driving almost two fucking days straight to get here because you wouldn't answer your phone." Dean grumbled.

"Dean I do not understand. My phone has a voice message from you saying you needed my help. I came as soon as I could." Castiel's face was a perfect example of exaggerated confusion.

"Let me see it." Dean said with increasing agitation. The angel handed over the phone and the hunger dialed the cell's voice mail.

"Cas, you have thirty-eight saved messages." Dean grumbled in exasperation. "Can I delete them or were you saving all thirty some of them for whatever reason?"

"I intended to keep several of them, but I guess it would be alright to delete the messages if it will solve this confusion." Castiel stared at the phone with a slight frown on his face.

As the messages began to play, Dean understood why Cas had wanted to keep a few of them. Sam's voice was one of the first to greet his ears. This had to have been shortly after the two had met and Dean wondered why it was still on there. He could have sworn Castiel had hated Sam at first. Maybe he just hadn't known how to work the phone at that time.

Regardless, Dean deleted the message quickly a pang of regret stabbing at his consciousness. He felt bad for having to delete the messages when Anna's voice played next. Logically, he knew that he could save the few messages from both Anna and Sam if he listened through them. Dean knew it, but still he deleted them. He told himself it was better for the angel to have a fresh start. But if he was being honest with himself, Dean would have to admit that the two voices cut at his already raw nerve endings.

At least he could reassure himself that there were only about seven or so messages from his brother and the angel he'd shared one night of passion with. The remaining messages were from him. Well, thirty or so were from him. That very last message was from someone who sounded exactly like him.

"Okay, something's definitely up. I didn't call you and you didn't call me. Someone obviously wanted us both here – but why?" Dean's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to puzzle it over. "I'm not really worth doing anything to get revenge for unless you've got a grudge from before. I've been out of the game for long enough that I'm not exactly a threat. And with Crowley in charge of hell, I doubt that's what it is. Hell, he gave back Bobby's soul easier than I thought he would. So if he's not even bothering with keeping a soul, I couldn't tell you why he'd try to cause me trouble now."

"It could be Raphael," Cas said with a weary sigh.

"The Ninja Turtle is causing trouble again?" Dean asked with an amused smirk. "We kicked his ass once, we can do it again."

"Dean, this is much more serious this time. He has gathered a legion of angels and is trying to free Michael and Lucifer from the cage. He wants to pick up the apocalypse where they left off." Castiel said, his frown spreading.

"Why in God's sake would he want to do that?" Dean barked in anger.

"He says that the aversion of the apocalypse was an act of blasphemy. Raphael says that we cannot renege on the vows that we made." Castiel rubbed a weary hand over his face. He was silent for several moments before he added in a small voice, "He stripped me of almost all of my powers but for my strength and a few small others."

"That fucking bastard! Tell me that there's at least someone standing up to that son of a bitch." Dean was outraged and ready to rip the wings off that asshole who had dared to hurt his friend. "What about your Grace? Tell me he didn't take it."

"I did not fall, so he couldn't take it. Luckily." Cas' voice was ashamed as he admitted, "It was the only thing left of me."

Dean had a feeling that the other man did not like to admit to his new found weakness. Not that Dean could really fault him for that. No one really liked feeling weak – especially if that person had once been strong and that strength was suddenly ripped away.

"So, you think it's him?" Dean asked to somewhat change the subject. He was all about sidestepping issues as of late.

"Possibly. I could not see who else would want us to come here. This town is very small and insignificant." Castiel said, his blue eyes conveying his confusion.

"But why would he want you to meet with someone guaranteed to find his feathered ass and kick it to next Sunday?" Dean said, realizing that couldn't be right. Their assumption that it was Raphael had to be far off base. "Plus something is wrong with the locals. It's like someone force fed them a giant handful of of happy pills. It's unnatural."

Castiel blinked at him before glancing around. "Dean, there are no other people here."

"What do you mean – they're all around us..." Dean's voice trailed off as he noticed that they were no longer sitting in a busy diner. They were now the only two people in the place. "They were just here!" He exclaimed before standing up and moving to the window to look out at the street. The stores were now all closed and looked as if they hadn't opened in weeks. He rushed to the door and flung it open, looking backwards and forth for a sign of life.

"What the fuck?" Dean yelled at the empty streets.

"Dean, calm down." Castiel said as he stepped uncomfortably close to the hunter. "Whatever this is, we can just leave. There is no reason to get upset. We're not being forced to stay."

The angel was calm which was a good counterpart to Dean's quick anger. Dean wasn't quite okay with that but Cas did have a point. Why should they worry about a bunch of loony people who Castiel said were never there?

They had bigger things to worry about – namely the fact that heaven was at war and Castiel was on the team with the misfits. Luckily for him, the dangerous yet ruggedly handsome new kid could play ball. Hell, the new kid was a fucking prodigy. They just had to blow the town before whatever nasty that was playing tricks on them came out to play.

"C'mon Cas, let's blow this popsicle joint." Dean said as he picked up his bacon cheeseburger and walked to the door. "You can ride shotgun and tell me what you've been doing so far to give that archangel asshole hell."

Castiel blinked at him in confusion for a minute, probably not getting his turn of phrase before following after the hunter. A grin was seen spreading across his face as if he realized that he now had less to worry about. Cas had a friend that would help him to find a way to defeat Raphael and he was pleased. Dean was happy to see it as his friend he opened the passenger door to the Chevrolet and climbed in.

The duo got to the town's limits quickly, not having time to talk much more than to explain how Castiel had gathered a ragtag group of angels to fight for free will. When they were just about to pull out of town the Impala's engine died as if its ignition was switched off.

When Dean got out to see what was wrong, a familiar voice sounded as if by a loudspeaker, "The car's fine, nimrod. I knew better than to touch it. You can drive it all around town all you like – just not outside of it."

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, climbing from the vehicle. "You're alive? Was your death a trick? And you've made it to where we cannot leave?"

"In the flesh – or in the voice, at the moment. Not coming out to play right yet." Gabe's voice sounded pleased. "Good work, figuring it out though. An A for effort."

"Gabriel, not that I'm unhappy to hear that you're alive and kicking but what the hell?" Dean asked, exasperation heavy in his voice. "Cas and I don't really have time for games. Why don't you get your feathery ass down here and we can grab a beer before getting out of this Godforsaken hellhole."

"No can do, buckaroo! And you didn't like my welcome party? Aww! My feelings are hurt." Gabe's voice had a smirk in it as he continued, "Y'see, I have a reason for the two of you to be here. Plus, I'm an archangel remember? We have all the time in the world."

"Gabe quit dicking around and let us out. It doesn't matter if you can screw with how much time has passed." Dean grouched. "We do still have better things to do."

"Ah ah ah! You should have been more careful then. 'Cause until everyone gets what they want no one is going anywhere." Gabriel said, a smile in his voice.

"And what exactly does that mean asshole?" Dean was getting agitated and he began to pace.

Gabe's voice was definitely on the happy side as he said, "Simple – until you two crazy kids are in love, I'm not letting you go anywhere."


	6. Questions

**This update is going to be exclusively questions so nothing below will be story related, other than my asking your opinion.**

So I know you guys are going to kill me for this since you're waiting for an update and I'm giving you questions. But I figure it's time to see what you guys would rather do since I see these next few chapters going two ways and I can't make up my mind. No, there won't be a couple of the scenes until much later on but I'm sort of wanting to skip forward (on my end - you guys will be getting things in order) and write a few of the biggies first.

First and foremost - How do you think their first sexual interaction should go down? Should it be sweet or sorta rough? Lovemaking or just a good fuck?

Secondly - Sam is going to be in story. Should I introduce him now and show what's happening outside of their little universe or do you guys just want me to write about Cas and Dean with the occasional visit from Gabriel?

Note: Gabe is going to be a good bit rarer now that he has Dean and Castiel where he wants them.

And last, but not least - what episodes of season six and seven would you like to see incorporated in some way?

* * *

Finally, I just wanted to share some of the awesome Destiel stuff that inspired me to write this fic:

300 Things by cautionzombies

Violate Desecrate Penetrate fanmix by sand_n_pebbles

Head For The Exits by temporalranger

I suggest checking the fics and fanmix out if you need something to read or listen to.

And I'm always looking for something to read, so if you know of any good fanfics post their names or PM me with them!


	7. Aftermath

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took a while getting this chapter out! I had a lot of writing block and I was stuck forever trying to figure out where the story was going to go. Don't worry, though! I found a way to get around it and I've even outlined what's going to be happening for the rest of the story so I won't get stuck again.

I have started to beta read two stories, but my own writing will come first. Speaking of beta reading - is there anyone interested in beta reading my chapters? I think I need someone to help keep me in check and help me with editing my own work. If you're interested, shoot me a PM!

Also, I have a fanmix for the fic on my livejournal for anyone who wants to check it out.

* * *

Castiel was in a slight state of shock. Gabriel, his ever mischievous brother, was still alive and well. Somehow, someway he'd out tricked Lucifer and was still alive to tell the tale. That realization had wiped out everything else he'd been feeling.

Forget his happiness at seeing Dean again. Forget the shame of having to admit his new found weakness. Hell, forget the pain and embarrassment over the messages that he had saved and then having them deleted.

Cas was happy to hear that his brother had survived and that consumed his thoughts enough that he hadn't been paying any mind to the exchange between Gabriel and Dean. That is – until Dean yelled so loud it caught even Castiel's attention.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Castiel is a dude. A _dude. _I am not going to fall in love with another man. I don't know how it's escaped your attention that I only date and sleep with women."

Cas felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. For whatever reason, Dean's words left him feeling winded and he felt a strange pang in his vessel's heart. His friend's words caused him pain and he didn't comprehend why.

"Well, you'll just have to find a way to get over that." Gabriel's voice had lost his mocking note and was serious. "'Cause like I said – you're not going anywhere until you two have a happy ever after."

"Gabriel, Dean and I do not wish to stay here." Castiel said, staring up into the skies.

"Sorry little brother, not going to let you out until I'm satisfied. Just think of it as a vacation from that civil war in the sky." Gabe didn't sound very apologetic to Cas.

"I'm going to find a way out of here, asshole, and when I do you can bet your ass is going to get kicked." Dean bellowed, his nostrils flared with rage. "C'mon Cas, let's get back to town."

Castiel didn't say anything, just climbed back into the passenger seat and rode silently as Dean cursed in such a way that would have made a demon blush. The profanity was only broken by the occasional bite of bacon cheeseburger.

The ride most likely wasn't but five minutes, but it felt much longer. By the time the duo arrived back at the diner, Dean's burger was eaten and he still wasn't in a good mood. As soon as he pulled the car into the parking spot in front of the diner, Dean was out of the car and kicking the side of the diner hard enough for even his steel-toed boots to feel the shock.

"Cas, what the hell are we going to do? I don't know about you but even if Gabriel can screw with time I don't want to be trapped in here doing nothing when we have to find a way to kick Raphael's ass." Dean growled.

"I have found a way to defeat my brother Dean, it is called God's Favor. Regardless, you are correct – our time would be better managed by searching for and using the weapon." Castiel said gruffly.

"Plus – what the hell does he mean by wanting us to 'fall in love,' right? We're dudes who like chicks." Dean said, mostly to hear himself talk.

Castiel just stared at him.

"Right. So, let's have you work some angel voodoo and we can get out of here." Dean said, taking the angel's silence as agreement.

"Dean, I am not at my full potential. While I can do some spells and incantations, Gabriel is one of the strongest angels in creation. Because of that, I see no way for me to successfully overpower him." Castiel argued, pointing out the obvious. It hurt him to admit it but he saw no other way than to explain the situation now and save himself the trouble later.

"Then we'll check the borders of the town on foot if it doesn't work. There has to be some way out and we're going to find it." Dean argued. He was deluding himself but Castiel was not going to deny the hunter his learning opportunity. And who knew? Perhaps he really would find a way out. "Still, go ahead try what you can. We want to test every possibility."

With an internal sigh, Castiel headed into the kitchen to look over the various herbs and greens. Luckily for him, the spell was one with easy to contain ingredients and he found what he was looking for. Gathering the shakers of thyme and rosemary he grabbed a bowl and added in liberal amounts of each before adding just a pinch of ground ginger.

"Dean, I need holy water." Castiel informed the hunter. Dean patted his pockets before coming up with a small flask decorated with a crucifix. Cas took it and carefully upended a cup's worth into the mixture. He chanted in Latin and waved his right hand palm down over the mixture, his eyes closed. As with every time he did any sort of ceremony in which he invoked the power of the Lord, he felt a peace come over him as well as a surge of power.

This time, however, the intensity of his prayers and request for strength did not bring the hum of power through his vessel's body. He felt a small shudder and that was all. Castiel knew there was no change in the barriers to the town as he knew that whatever the incantation he was not going to receive the influx of power. He was cut off and cast out as if he were the unwanted son.

Not knowing how to tell Dean, he hung his head and felt his face contract with pain. He could not face disappointing his friend. Castiel could barely tolerate his own weakness. He hated to see what would happen when Dean fully comprehended the extent of how feeble the angel who had brought back Bobby Singer from the grave now was. After several minutes he looked up at Dean and shook his head slightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, kicking the counter hard enough to splinter the wood siding. What a waste of energy. Cas never understood the excess of emotions humans were so prone to.

"Okay, we can deal with this. We just have to poke at the barrier around the whole town and find a weak spot to exploit. But that's going to take a while and I don't see us getting far with the sun setting soon. C'mon Cas, let's go find someplace to stay."

Castiel fought the intense feeling of shame as he followed along behind Dean. He ached knowing that there was no way he could really help them escape. Cas' vessel's heart did the funny shivering thing when he thought of letting down Dean. He really didn't enjoy disappointing him.

Castiel attempted to push the thought out of his head as he climbed into the Impala yet again. He despised the slowness of car travel but Dean did not like to fly and he loathed the teleporting. Cas resigned himself to the monotony of automobile travel.

At least the ride gave him time to think over exactly how he could help them escape without any sort of extrahuman abilities. The angel knew that he could quickly fly or teleport around the borders to check for a way out. But if he was being perfectly honest, Castiel knew that Gabriel was in charge of this little pocket of the world and there was no way that he'd made a mistake so simple as that. Gabe was strong even for an archangel. Cas often wondered if that was a good thing and now he had irrevocable proof.

Castiel thought of appealing to Gabriel and make him listen. The two were closer than the majority of their family but that didn't mean that he was going to listen to him. His musings kept him busy as Dean drove excruciatingly slow (sixty miles an hour felt like a snail's crawl) around the town.

They passed several smaller houses in serious disrepair before Dean stopped in front of a large Victorian house. Where every other house they had passed had looked worse for wear, this one looked as if it had been cleaned recently.

The lawn was well manicured, the windows sparkled and there was nary a leaf in the driveway even though it was the beginning of fall and the leaves were already starting to drop.

"What do you think Cas – is it a trap?" Dean asked.

"I don't see how it could be. He already has us where he wants us. Perhaps it is his way of trying to make us feel welcome?" Castiel replied.

"True. Let's go in and check it out. What's the worst that can happen?" Dean asked, sarcasm heavy in his tone of voice.


	8. More Questions

So I'm back again with more questions! As of late I had a bit of a problem with my muse not wanting to work 'cause it'd rather be playing Mass Effect again but it's started back up and I've written quite a huge chunk. Over one of the chapter sizes I've written and I was wondering what you guys would rather do.

Do you like longer chapters but less often or do you want to keep going as it is? I've been toying with the idea that since I know where this is definitely going now of just making a few of the chapters into one longer chapter.

Let me know by giving me a review for this chapter!

Also, if you like hard rock I've got a playlist up on LiveJournal for this fic. It's not explained but it's the soundtrack for the rest of the fic.

* * *

EDIT: I'm going to be going ahead with the longer chapters, expect chapters once a month.


End file.
